


A Nightmare

by SereneLily



Series: Yuri On Ice - Yuuri and Victor [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Rough Sex tbh im still rusty at writing that shit, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrator, dominant victor, they are totally going out by this point right, this fandom will kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneLily/pseuds/SereneLily
Summary: Yuuri has a nightmare about Victor and, like a smol child, decides to climb into bed with the older man not wanting to be alone- and then decides he wants him.





	

A Nightmare

Yuuri began the day in on the ice as normal- gliding in a large circle around the outer Rink as he stretched his arms, doing small spins whenever he’d get to the apexes of the oval. Victor stood at the sidelines intensely examining his every move as he’d spin, jump, and skate backwards and forwards. The eyes had a more intense, piercing blue to them that was almost supernatural as they scanned over every inch of the black haired male.   
As soon as he had gotten warmed up enough, he went to start skating the Eros routine that Victor had told him to keep practicing, tweaking and adding moves here and there to get him ready for the championships that were fast approaching.   
He felt nauseous- each spin caused his gut to wrench and every jump he landed he felt like he’d break his legs. Each attempt at the quadruple Salchow he attempted ended with him falling, and he could feel a heat in his face.  
‘What is wrong with me?! Why can’t I land even a simple spin jump?’ Yuuri’s mind raced, watching Victor start to skate over, for some reason unable to see the face he so admired. A wave of fear crashed over him and he was having trouble staying on his feet.  
“Yuuri?” Victor asked in a deadpan tone that was highly uncharacteristic of the bubbly Russian male, “What are you doing? Are you trying to fail on purpose?”  
The tone in his voice becoming an angry one- something Yuuri had never heard before.  
“I-I don’t know –“  
“Do you not like it when I praise you?”  
“I – I do I just-“  
“I shower you with all my affections and you return with this?”  
“I’m trying—“ Yuuri started to choke, feeling an unusually large lump gathering in his throat as his eyes started stinging with heat. What was happening? Why was Victor so angry with him??  
And then a rather course Russian accented tone laughed from the sidelines.  
“See? Victor. You should have coached me instead- I’d never fail so pathetically!”  
Yuuri looked over to see the younger, blonde haired skater who had a disgusted grin on his face, “This guy is a disgrace.” He spit, locking his arm with Victors. The scene shifted from a small empty ice rink to a crowded Olympic stadium, filled with thousands of booing audience members which filled him with a terrible feeling.  
“You had such promise, Yuuri.” Victor said, his face finally visible but the expression he wore killed Yuuri on the inside, “You disappoint me.”  
\--Suddenly Yuuri flung up, his face hot with warm wet streaks down his cheeks. He was panting, most of the blankets on his bed had been tossed off and his pajamas were drenched in sweat. He sat there for what seemed like hours, trying to process the honestly terrifying nightmare, most of it a blur save for Victor’s disappointed expression and those painful words – “You Disappoint me.”  
Yuuri curled into a ball, holding the back of his head as fresh tears rolled down his face. ‘It was just a dream’ he kept telling himself, sometimes aloud as tried to reassure himself, not doing a great job though. Those were some of the few words Yuuri didn’t want to hear as long as he lived, and he heard them, torturing himself by playing the scene in his head like a broken record that kept skipping.   
He swallowed dryly, reaching over to grab his phone which illuminated the room dimly. The time was 2:12am, and when he unlocked the phone he was greeted by his background- a picture of Victor that he sneakily took while the man had slept. Yuuri sighed, unable to get those words out of his mind, and he stood- quietly exiting his room, leaving the phone on the bed.   
He crept down the hall towards Victor’s room, each quiet step he took further made his heart beat harder and faster. His feet practically moved on his own, until they had stopped him just outside Victor’s room. Another dry swallow, as his hands reached for the handle and pushed it aside slightly- it was unlocked. He slid the door open, his mind torn between thoughts of turning around and not wanting to be alone, and saw the back of Victor facing him, most of the blanket he had on bundled up around his legs, and he saw Makkachin sleeping on a dog bed in the corner. Makkachin lifted their head as Yuuri started creeping into the room, but simply went back to sleeping.   
Yuuri closed the door and went so far as to lock it, unsure of why he was, before his breathing became near erratic. He gripped the front of his shirt, taking a few deep breaths before he kneeled down onto the bed, which caused Victor to stir.  
“Mmn-“the silver haired man turned over, seeing Yuuri sitting next to him, and a jolt of surprise hit him hard enough to send him sitting up, eyes still half lidded and tired as he propped himself up on an elbow, “Yuuri? Wha- what is it?” he asked half asleep, realizing it wasn’t too normal for the black haired man to be in his room much less in the middle of the night. At this distance he could see the anxiety and blush on his face.  
“I-er… s-sorry to wake you I just-“ he stammered, realizing his feet had carried him all the way here without his mind telling them to- he had no idea what he was going to say. Victor reached up, brushing some hair out of Yuuri’s face with a worried frown.  
“Tell me what’s scared you enough to come to me in the middle of the night?” he asked, starting to push himself up so both his hands were free and he was more even with the others height.  
“It’s stupid- I just had a nightmare and… I… well I didn’t want to be alone.” He admitted nervously, fumbling with the seam on the neck of his sweater. He felt so ashamed, it was like he was a kid again and strolled into his parent’s room after a bad dream.   
“Tell me about it, then.” Victor said gently, cupping Yuuri’s face to thumb over one of his cheeks, feeling the cold and slightly damp streaks trailing down, “If it made you so scared you’d come to me I want to know why.”  
The words made Yuuri feel a little better, knowing he clearly wasn’t upset he had gotten woken up, and their eyes locked. To Yuuri, Victor’s eyes almost glowed in the dark they were so blue, but they were so gentle in the way they smiled at him that it gave him a small amount of confidence.  
“It’s- it’s dumb uh… just- you were angry at me because I couldn’t land any of my spins… and Yuri came and said I was a pathetic disgrace—then you said you were disappointed at me…” he listed off, glancing away as he remembered the way the dream had said it- but immediately glanced back over as he saw Victor’s form shift closer to his own, a hand coming to rest on his thigh.   
“You’re so cute.” Victor whispered, tilting his head to the side so the hair that always fell before his left eye shifted away, revealing both of them clearly, “To think you’d get so scared to hear that. I’m almost happy.” He said in such a soft, sickly sweet tone Yuuri was sure he was getting a cavity.  
“But please, do not misunderstand,” Victor continued, seeing the slight confusion on the younger man’s face, “I am only happy because you trust me enough to tell me, and because you care so much of what I think of you.”  
The words were so calming and full of care Yuuri felt the tension he’d been carrying melting away, his muscles starting to relax as the hand on his leg moved up towards his hip.  
“The only way you could disappoint me, Yuuri, is if you gave up skating. And I don’t see that happening anytime soon.” He smiled, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri didn’t flinch back, like he normally would at such a sudden kiss, the want to be close to this man completely overpowering any embarrassment he could have possibly had.  
To Victor’s surprise, and delight, Yuuri kissed back. Even more surprising to him was that Yuuri was the first to start moving his lips against his own, arms reaching up to wrap around Victor’s neck. Victor happily returned the motions, believing he must have said the right things to emit this response from Yuuri, as his hands found themselves starting to roam. One eagerly slipped under the sweater and trailed slowly up, fingertips lightly brushing over the muscles that were starting to become very noticeable. His fingers stopped when he heard Yuuri whisper his name through their kiss, his eyes opening to meet the other’s slightly sultry gaze.   
“Victor—I” he started, sitting up a little straighter and shifting his legs so he wasn’t entirely sitting on them.  
“Sorry, am I going too far?” he asked, backing up slightly so he could see Yuuri’s face in full. The other shook his head, biting his lip a bit.  
“No! O-opposite…” he admitted with a darkening blush. He didn’t care at all anymore about that dream he had, hearing Victor’s reassuring words made him feel happier than he had felt the past few days- he was so worried about his routine and his spins and how anxious he always felt when Victor was close that he forgot to talk to him, and now that he had it was like all the weight was gone, and he just wanted to be close to him.   
Those words set off a small spark in Victor’s stomach and without hesitation he grabbed both of Yuuri’s wrists and pushed him to the side, pinning him on the bed. Since they had been so close to the edge he had to keep himself up by almost slamming his foot into the ground as he switched their positions, giving himself an opening to Yuuri’s lower half as the leg that made contact with the ground was holding the other’s leg out.   
Yuuri gasped, not expecting such a quick and dominating movement as he was pushed onto his back, his hands being held down at the wrist and his left leg being pushed open as it hung off the edge of the bed. He felt a rush of excitement crawl through his body and his breathing became heavier as he tried to keep his composure as Victor loomed over him with a dangerous and lustful smirk. 

“I don’t know if I can hold myself back after that~” he teased, leaning down to run his lips across Yuuri’s neck, who tilted his neck to the side to allow better access. Victor couldn’t believe how eager he was- he always took such warming up to even get to this point that by the time he was uninhibited he was leaking pre-cum. It only fueled the lust that was burning at Victor even more, and he laughed into Yuuri’s neck, “I’m going to make you feel real good…” he purred.  
Yuuri felt himself squirm at the words, teeth starting to nip down his neck to his collarbone, letting out a light excited groan. He strained against the wrists which kept him firmly pinned, letting out a disgruntled huff. Victor hummed amused by Yuuri’s squirms and struggling, leaving a trail of kisses as low as he could possibly go while holding Yuuri down.  
“It’s fun to see you squirm like that-“ he started before the leg he had been holding aside lifted itself up, and in a rather impressive turn of events used his momentum to push Victor to his back. His wrists, in the moment of surprise, were released slightly and returned the favor by pinning Victor down instead, firmly straddling his lap. The look of pure surprise on the silver haired man’s face made Yuuri smile, shifting his hips to grind their arousals together.  
“I rather like surprises.” Victor smiled with such an intense look of amusement that sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine, the narrowed blue eyes simply burning with several different feelings (most of which were probably lustful). Yuuri steadied his breathing, staring down at the man. He knew the moment he let go of those wrists he was going to be pinned yet again given the look he was currently receiving, and Victor wasn’t wearing the traditional robes he usually wore.   
“What are you going to do to me now, then?” Yuuri heard the other ask softly, and in such a silky tone that he was sure if he let go he was going to get ravaged.  
Victor was having fun though, this little battle for dominance they were playing. They both knew if Victor really wanted to he’d have Yuuri pinned to the bed and a hot mess. ‘He’s holding back…’ Yuuri thought, mildly upset, knowing that even if he didn’t hold back he’d be face down and begging. Which, in turn, that thought made him bite a lip.  
“You’re not fighting back too hard.” Yuuri pointed out, gaining a raised eyebrow from the other in response.  
“Do you want me to?” he replied, starting to playfully strain at the hands.  
“Yes.”  
The last thing Yuuri saw while still sitting on top of Victor was the older man lick his lips, and then with as much ease as flipping a lid open Victor was sitting on Yuuri- sturdily. The proximity of his and Victor’s faces was much closer than the first time he had been pinned, and knew this time he wasn’t going anywhere.  
“You drive me wild-“Victor whispered lowly, this time he ground his hips together with Yuuri’s, slightly rougher than normal, which made Yuuri give an excited moan that was muffled by him biting his upper lip.  
“Oh? Do you like that?” Victor asked with a playful air as he did it again, Yuuri arching his back slightly as he tried his best to rock his hips against Victor’s movements.   
“Y-yeah—“Yuuri sighed out, letting the pleasure from the friction take him.  
“Hmm~ what if I did this-“ he teased, leaning down to once again kiss and lick at Yuuri’s neck, but this time when he nipped at it he bit harder, pulling at the skin. Another muffled groan came from the black haired male’s lips. Each time Victor bit at a new spot he’d bite a little harder, pulling and sucking roughly against the most sensitive area’s which were slowly ruining Yuuri’s composure.   
“Now- you’re going to be a good boy for me right?” he asked, slowly releasing the younger male’s wrists.  
“Wha-?”  
“I have to get a couple… fun things.” He whispered, placing a finger up to his mouth. He quickly hopped off the man to which he gave a disappointed sigh, watching the man quickly strip off his top and go to a duffle bag he had laying behind one of his many suitcases- it wasn’t as large as the training bag he had, but it was a good size. And as he opened it, Yuuri craning his neck to try and see around the man, his heart lept.  
Victor had pulled out handcuffs, a small tube of lubricant and a white vibrator. As he turned around, holding the objects, he winked.  
“I think we should have some fun, hm?” he grinned, sauntering back over to the bed. He slowly crawled towards Yuuri, who had sat up at this point, a slight tinge of nervousness tugging at him. He’d never used a toy before- and it looked like Victor wanted to.   
As Victor closed in, he removed his shirt and watched the toy and lube get tossed aside but not the handcuffs as he was suddenly pushed back once more, feeling a cold rubber wrapping around both his wrists before the clicking noise handcuffs made when they closed reached his ears. These apparently had rubber lining the inside of them so the metal wouldn’t damage the skin too bad, of course Victor would have these. And he had to admit to himself, being pinned felt great and he didn’t know why.  
“You’re so cute, Yuuri. I can’t wait to hear you beg.” Victor whispered huskily, a low growl to his voice as his hands traced up Yuuri’s stomach which flinched at the cool temperature traveling from his navel up, inching closer to his chest. The words made him shiver more as cool fingers brushed against his nipples, letting out a small whimper as Victor started pinching and tugging at the nub, causing some more tiny whines to escape his lips.   
He toyed with the nubs on and off for a while, rotating between the two of them before his lips eventually found his way to one, causing another sharp inhale as a warm tongue swirled it’s way around the now erect nipple, mouth sucking on it ever so gently. He teased his buds that way for what seemed like hours before a frustrated groan escaped Yuuri’s lips, which made Victor chuckle.  
“What’s wrong?” he chirped, leaving a trail of kisses back down Yuuri’s stomach. He rotated his hips, grinding before kneeling so he could have access to the crotch that was forming a lump in the sweats. Yuuri exhaled as he felt a hand palming him through the fabric, causing his hips to push up into the contact. “You’re so eager, aren’t you?” he whispered, a finger slipping into the seam of the pants as it teased the edge.   
“Victor…” Yuuri whimpered, tilting his head back. This was how it was going to be all night, wasn’t it? Victor was going to make sure by the time this encounter was finished he’d be a complete mess.   
“Be patient, Yuuri… I’ll tease you all night if you aren’t~” he said in a serious, but oddly playful tone as he slowly started sliding the sweats down. “No underwear? What a treat!” he laughed, pulling them painfully slowly to Yuuri’s knees, past his calves and to his ankles. Yuuri moved his legs up to pull them off completely, and the other dropped the newly removed fabric to the floor.   
What a sight that was; a heavily breathing, blushing Yuuri who was completely exposed and bound at the wrist. The only thing that would have made this better is if the bed had any posters to hook him to, and if he was blindfolded. It was still a very nice sight though.  
“Victor- stop teasing me—“Yuuri whined, pulling at the handcuffs, but knowing better than to move his arms from their place. He heard a ‘Tsking’ noise coming from the blue eyed man, who traced a finger up Yuuri’s half-hard dick. He gave another long whimper at the touch, his legs starting to spread themselves out.  
“I’m going to tease you all I want~” he replied, his hot breath causing Yuuri’s dick to twitch with excitement, remembering the feeling of the warm mouth caused the man to give a light, drawn out groan.   
It was infuriating- he could feel Victor’s lips gently grazing his cock while fingers trailed up and down its length slowly and lightly, like a tickle. It was even worse because he couldn’t help but let out low groans, thrusting his hips in spasms occasionally which prompted chuckles from Victor. Yeah- it felt great but man was it torture, being unable to do anything  
“Have you ever played with a toy, Yuuri? I assume not.” He asked anyway, figuring maybe the younger man would surprise him yet again. He pulled away from the slightly throbbing half-erection as he reached for the little white toy, making sure that Yuuri was watching him before licking slowly up the shaft. The eye contact made Yuuri shudder, his hips squirm and another sound escaped his lips.  
“N-no—“he breathed, excited to see what the other was going to do, eager for any kind of full on stimulation. And then Victor turned the toy on. There was a faint buzzing coming from it, and a mild shifting in his hand as he held it, a smirk stretching across his face.  
“Oh my, this will be good then wont it?” he teased, placing the tip of the vibrator to the head of Yuuri’s cock. He jumped, not expecting the sudden vibration that was teasing his head, but eventually did his best to press into it, biting hard on his lips to stop from moaning too loudly. Victor loved the reaction so much he pulled the vibrator back, letting it shake in a loose grip.  
Once again, Yuuri threw his head back in frustration, rolling his eyes as he huffed. He honestly enjoyed this far more than he was letting on, or thought he led on. But he wasn’t very good at hiding emotions at all, and Victor probably saw right through him as he replaced the tip of the vibrator back against Yuuri, a little harder, letting it idle for a few seconds before taking it away.  
The same response followed each time he did it, until Yuuri gave him a very audiable frustrated noise which was a mix between a groan and a whine.  
“What’s wrong? Don’t you like this?” he asked with a toothy-grin that caused Yuuri to squirm, “Because those little noises are telling me you like it.”  
“god—please more, Victor.. I want to feel more!” he whined, ending the pleading words with a small “uhn” kind of sound. He watched Victor lick his lips, realizing the entire time he’d been teasing him a hand was rubbing the erection he was getting through the loose pants the man had on.   
“You realize you’ll be coming more than once tonight if I give you this, right?” he whispered, letting the vibrator lightly trail up the entire length of Yuuri’s dick. The head of the other man tilted back as another pleased sound escaped his lips, hips pushing onto the vibrator in a desperate attempt to get more pleasure from it. Victor took that sound as a yes, and allowed Yuuri to press onto it.   
It felt amazing- so amazing…. It was such an intense feeling it almost hurt, Yuuri thought, before that feeling too faded as the toy was taken away.  
“Ugh!” Yuuri spat, his legs which were tensing falling flat onto the bed in a V shape. Victor returned with a hearty laugh, reaching for the tube of lube.  
“My my- so impatient.” He continued teasing, opening the cap to coat the rather thick toy with the slick substance, “you’ve been so good though, so I’ll reward you, hm~”  
Yuuri’s stomach churned with excitement at the words, feeling something cold start prodding at his entrance.  
“Eh--?” he subconsciously let out, normally Victor would finger him to get him prepared- why wasn’t that the case now? He hardly thought that far ahead before the toy started slipping into him, his breath hitching as he felt it slowly enter him. It was weird- normally when they’d do this he’d tighten around it, but perhaps all the teasing made him so desperate to feel Victor in him that he relaxed as the still buzzing toy pushed in- further, and further, and further still till it stopped pushing in and sat there, inside him vibrating gently.   
“uh-oh—ooh—that’s” Yuuri stammered, his legs pulling up towards his chest as his hips rotated, “Victor no don’t--!” he gasped as he started feeling the toy slowly pull out of him, tightening his muscle around it to keep it from exiting. Victor just laughed, and slowly pushed it back into place.  
“Aha~ How adorable. You like it that much, mm?” he teased, turning a small dial on the base of the vibrator. Yuuri curled his toes, feeling the gentle vibrations start to intensify, and another interesting feeling was the vibrations coupled with Victor shifting the toy around, trying to find that particular spot. God he could only imagine the sounds Yuuri would make when he did find it, who knows if he’d be able to keep his composure if he had- and then he did.  
“Aah--mmm!” was the only thing he could hear as Yuuri quickly brought his hands down to cover his mouth, his back arching sharply as the toy grazed against his prostate. Victor held the toy in that place, watching with intense hunger as the now full erection twitched and pre-cum started leaking from its tip.   
“I didn’t know you liked to be teased so much-“Victor purred, pulling the Vibrator out slightly before pushing it back into the same spot it had been, Yuuri pushing himself back down onto it eagerly and unabashedly as he reached up and tightly gripped the pillows, panting at this point.   
Yuuri could feel every single move inside him more than usual, the toy creating a type of stimulation that was highly exotic and new to the younger male and man did he love it.  
“It feels so good-“Yuuri moaned out, his hips starting to rock with more intensity the longer the toy sat. And, with a very soft and defeated whimper from Yuuri after, the toy was completely removed, “w-why?” he asked in a soft begging tone, his eyes filled with a hungry desperation that completely wrecked the older man’s composure. He dropped the toy after turning it off, hastily removing his pants and throwing them aside before gripping the lube and spreading it all over his aching cock that he’d slowly been stimulating the entire time through the cloth.   
“I won’t have you coming to that- no- you come for me as many times as I want tonight.” Victor whispered as he leaned forward and mashed his lips with Yuuri’s roughly, pulling the bottom onto his lap as his hands gripped the black haired man’s hips, aligning himself before slowly pressing into the entrance. Yuuri moaned into the kiss, pushing his hips down onto the others cock in relief- Victor surely wouldn’t tease him now right?  
He hoped it wasn’t the case as the man entered him to the base- one slow push in without stopping caused him to twitch a little uncomfortably, because skin wasn’t as smooth as a metal toy, but he didn’t particularly care at that point. Between the heated kiss, which had Victor biting and sucking his lips in a rough, dominating way and the hands on his hips helping him rock he barely felt the mild pain pushing at him.   
And the groaning Victor gave into the kiss nearly sent him over the edge- he always loved hearing the man give groans and moans of his own since he was always so composed. Without even asking he had started pulling out, halfway, before pushing rather quickly back in. The motion made Yuuri sigh in relief, and he did it again- pulling out further each time he thrust in and out, the pace becoming faster and harder as did their kiss. Victor took the opportunity during one of the many moans to slip his tongue in, exceptionally dominating as his muscle swirled around Yuuri’s. He swore he could hear Yuuri whispering ‘fuck’ every now and then as he grazed the prostate he aimed for, and it only made him crave the other even more.   
“V-victor im-“he warned breathlessly during their kiss, a slightly high pitched moan escaping to which Victor gave a low growl to, gripping at Yuuri’s hips a little harder.  
“You sound so good-“he replied, panting heavily into Yuuri’s neck as he groaned, feeling the others tight warmth contracting around him was getting more difficult to bear with each hard thrust into his ass, a wave of pleasure coursing through him each time he hilted into the mess of a man beneath him.   
Yuuri couldn’t even stop himself as with a few final thrusts against his prostate he bit down on his lip, as half of Victor’s name loudly escaped, his hips bucking themselves wildly as he orgasmed onto Victor’s stomach- the hard contracts of Yuuri’s muscle tightening further around Victor as he continued his desperate thrusts, the younger male continuing to rock his hips to help Victor reach his climax.   
Surely enough, with Yuuri consciously controlling his sphincter and rolling his hips, Victor gave a long deep groan into the others neck with a final few thrusts that made him release his seed deep within the man.   
Victor nearly collapsed on top of him, slowly pulling the cock from him to fall beside him. He reached up, hitting a button on the handcuffs that released the hold and immediately started brushing the hair from Yuuri’s flushed, panting face.  
“You were so good, Yuuri~” he hummed, returning to his gentle smile as a few light kisses were planted on Yuuri’s cheek.  
“That was amazing…” Yuuri replied shyly, rolling over so he could entirely face the man, his hands finding the chest to idly stroke it.  
“You seemed to be enjoying that quite a lot, naughty little thing.” Victor teased, twisting the hair between his fingers, “I didn’t take you for the rough sex kind- not that I was being as rough as I could have been.” He admitted, “I didn’t want to lose myself entirely.”  
“I uh- I would like to see what I can take…” Yuuri whispered, the blush growing deeper. If it was with Victor, he’d try anything honestly. And he was sure Victor realized that as soon as the words left his mouth. He gasped slightly as a hand wrapped around his back to pull him closer, a grin reappearing on Victor’s lightly blushing face.  
“Oh? Maybe you’d like me to take you again then-“he chuckled with a seductive whisper, “but for that I think you’d need to be gagged, even I don’t want to wake the entire house.” He smirked at Yuuri’s reaction; wide eyed with a curious but nervous expression, “But remember that I’m not done with you yet- I told you that you’d be coming more than once tonight didn’t I?” Victor whispered hungrily, biting at Yuuri’s neck again.  
Yuuri gave a small, excited moan, shivering.   
“ah- Victor~!”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I keep writing fanfictions for this stupid gay ass anime i hate everything just please make it stop I want to draw something for once instead of writing deeply nsfw fanfiction long into the night.


End file.
